


[Podfic] My Soul is in the Sky

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [2]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hypnotism, M/M, Moriarty's plan goes off the rails, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Shakespearean style language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Khan are reunited, reincarnated as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. But Moriarty is playing a foolish game, and he doesn't know what he's about to unleash when he hypnotises John to prove to Sherlock what a weak mind his pet has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Soul is in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Soul is in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260734) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Author's note: The story title is from a Midsummer Night's Dream, from the Mechanicals play about Pyramus and Thisbee, the lovers separated by a wall. It seemed apt.

My Soul is in the Sky. Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/suun89y3e9n3ww0/2_My_Soul_Is_In_The_Sky.mp3)


End file.
